


Safe house

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-15
Updated: 2013-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eames patches Arthur up in his safe house. Done for a commission that asked for some post-job hurt/comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe house




End file.
